Ever After
by ShelbyNicole9
Summary: The wedding, The honeymoon, The transformation. Nobody expected Bella to turn out the way she did...What didnt she know about her human life to cause her to become the most powerful Vampire in existance? and will that change her love for Edward?


_**A/N:** HEY GUYS! this is my new story! we've got a wedding, we've got some love making, we've got some trasnformation...we've also got a big surpries!  
I do not own twilight._

Chapter 1: Preparation

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella…BELLA! Come on, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Alice groaned. Even when she was irritated her sliver voice still chimed. I just rolled my eyes at my soon to be sister-in-law as she snatched my veil off the counter of my feeble bathroom. She was gone within seconds, and before I could even blink, she was standing at the top of the stairs, my wedding dress in its protective bag and the box with my heels that I'm being forced to wear tucked neatly under Alice's arm.

She stood, tapping her foot, "Let's go Isabella…"

I couldn't help but smile at the annoyed and slightly nervous expression painted on her breathtaking face. Alice had been planning mine and Edwards wedding for the past couple months. All day and all night, getting the guest list together, complaining about how the weather kept changing, picking table settings, invitations, catering…it was chaotic to say the least. What was even worse was when she forced me to sit down and help her! I don't think anybody on the face of this earth realizes how emotionally and physically exhausting it is to sit down at the dining room table with Alice Cullen and spend 7 hours…7 HOURS picking out place settings that would match the invitations.

The only thing Alice was not in charge of was the location of the wedding, I got to decide. I thought it would be special and really meaningful if I got to pick out the location, but once that duty was dumped on my conscious, I very much regretted it. Since I was against having a wedding in the first place, I decided to keep it simple, despite Alice's 24 hour nagging, saying "But Bella, this is your WEDDING! It should be somewhere fabulous!" Right.

I talked to Edward about it and well, he wasn't much help. He just smiled his heart breaking smile and said "We can get married anywhere you would like to love; it's all up to you." Then he kissed my forehead and walked out the door with Jasper and Emmett. I thought about this for days and days, asking anybody and everybody I came across, but no one would help me decide!

A church was out of the question, obviously. I had to think of something, and quick before Alice killed me. She couldn't finish the invitations and send them out until we knew the location, so everyday when I came up with nothing; we were pushing the wedding back farther and farther. I racked my brain for days, trying to think of the perfect location when suddenly it dawned on me. If I'm going to be forced into being the most uncomfortable I've ever felt for 15-30 minutes with everybody staring at me, I might as well do it in a place I feel the most comfortable at…the Cullen's house. It was a beautiful place none the less. Edward loved the idea, Alice was ok with it after a couple days –Although she was shooting for the Plaza-and she took care of it. There was a huge canopy set up in the backyard near the creek. 215 chairs split up by a shimmering red carpet that lead to the front where I would declare my unconditional love for Edward in front of hundreds of people I didn't even know and vow to spend the rest of eternity with him.

Beautiful lights hung in every empty space, lighting the dimmed sky like twinkling stars. Red, pink and white flower petals scattered across the ground, candles lining the holy path I would walk down. If it wasn't such a depressing occasion for me, it would be absolutely breathtaking.

It's not that I don't want to marry Edward and be with him for the rest of my life, I do. So much that I was giving up my mortality to spend the rest of eternity as a vampire for him, it's just the thought of _Marriage _and that whole concept that makes me shudder.

"Bella, you've got 5 seconds to get into this car before I come get you myself!" Alice warned from the driver side of my '53 Chevy pickup. Her dark red bridesmaids dress flowed in the breeze and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how she made everything in the wedding -all the way down to the food that none of them would be eating- match MY wedding dress. It was all a deep shade of red. My dress was gorgeous, I must say. It was an ivory color with a corset top. The corset was lined with blood red fabric, making gorgeous designs while the rest of the dress trailed down behind me a good couple feet. Mix in a pair of 3 inch diamond studded heels and you've got yourself a disaster. I really, really hope that I don't trip and kill myself…or someone else.

I smirked as she began tapping her foot impatiently, "Any day now Bella."

I jogged to the car before hopping into the passenger seat, it was my wedding and I didn't even get to drive my car! Alice said something about the fact that If I drove, It would have ended badly…she wouldn't tell me what happens, but she refused to let me drive. Even Edward saw what would happen if i drove...and he almost forced me to stay at his house, not letting my near the car, but Alice had her 'Not supposed to see the bride before the wedding' crap, and i didn't get to see Edward at ALL yesterday or last night. I didn't get any sleep, and that's putting it nicely.

Alice seemed more nervous than I was, fidgeting with the controls of my car, tapping her long, pale fingers against the steering wheel. She turned onto the highway, north of forks, and headed toward her house, pushing my ancient truck past its 50mph limit.

"Take it easy…" I warned her. My car really couldn't handle any of the Cullen's driving my car.

She shot me a sideways glare, "If you'd let Edward buy you that Audi Coupe like he offered, we'd be there by now!"

"Alice, everything is going to be fine…you told me remember?" I assured her, even though the butterflies in my stomach had transformed into monsters trying to claw their way out as the beautiful white house came into view. She parked the car in front of the house –Which looked like Weddings 'R us puked all over it- before turning towards me.

Her voice was barely audible, "Bella, I am so happy for you. I can't even begin to explain! You have made Edward so happy…more than happy actually, you've completed him, and he loves you more than life its self…and I can't wait for you to become my sister." I felt the tears coming, so I chuckled, hoping to distract their conspiracy against me.

I pulled her into a tight embrace,"Alice, I love you." We both just sat in the car for a moment, laughing before a fresh wave of excitement washed over her face.

She clapped her hand together, practically bouncing in her seat,"Ok! Let's get you ready!"

Oh great.

**A/N:**_ So here's the first chapter of my new story! i hope you liked it!  
if you want to see all of the things in the story, go check out my page and follow the links, there you can find pictues,  
Like bella's wedding dress, her shoes, the engagment ring and the wedding band (2 seperate things, but they match! lol)  
the house in alaska and other things! keep checking in for new updates! and review!!_

_-Shelby_


End file.
